popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Liebe ~Boukyou~
Lyrics Nihongo Bei letzt kam Frieden　愛し人よ 宵待ちの我が人よ Bei letzt kam Frieden　辿り着かん あの懐かしい 故郷 (ふるさと)へ 日暮れし旅路で 風の音に 誘 (いざな)われ 静けき森へと 吸い込まれたり 花咲き乱れ 泉は沸き溢れ 争いはもう夢の跡 横たえる草の上に 柔き風吹き渡る 繰り返しこだまするは 「君逝きたもうことなかれ」 Bei letzt kam Frieden　愛し人よ 宵待ちの我が人よ Bei letzt kam Fieden　辿り着くや あと一里で 故郷 (ふるさと)へ Romaji Bei letzt kam Frieden itoshi hito yo yoimachi no waga hito yo Bei letzt kam Frieden tadoritsukan ano natsukashii furusato he higureshi tabiji de kaze no ne ni izanaware shizukeki mori he to suikomaretari hana saki midare izumi wa waki afure arasoi wa mou yume no ato yokotaeru kusa no ue ni yawaki kaze fukiwataru kurikaeshi kodama suru wa "kimi yukita mou koto nakare" Bei letzt kam Frieden itoshi hito yo yoimachi no waga hito yo Bei letzt kam Frieden tadoritsuku ya ato ichiri de furusato he English Translation At last, came Peace; Dear beloved person Dear my people who are waiting for dusk At last, came Peace; I’m almost there Until my birthplace that I miss dearly When the sun set in this journey I was lured by the wind’s voice Into a quiet forest I was absorbed Flowers blooming in profusion Springs overflowing in warmth Conflicts have already become a remain of dream Laying down on top of grass Gentle breeze blowing across The voice that echoes repeatedly tells me, "You must not travel anymore" At last, came Peace; Dear beloved person Dear my people who are waiting for dusk At last, came Peace; I’m almost there Until my birthplace just one more village Long Version Bei letzt kam Frieden　愛し人よ 宵待ちの我が人よ Bei letzt kam Frieden　辿り着かん あの懐かしい 故郷へ 旅立ちの時は 朝露に泣き濡れて 「必ずや帰れ」 小指絡ませ 野に咲く花に 面影重ねては 流れる雲に夢乗せて 草萌ゆる丘超えれば 風薫る花畑 一輪の勿忘草 御髪に差すその日まで 日暮れし旅路で 風の音に 誘われ 静けき森へと 吸い込まれたり 花咲き乱れ 泉は沸き溢れ 争いはもう夢の跡 横たえる草の上に 柔き風吹き渡る 繰り返しこだまするは 「君逝きたもうことなかれ」 Bei letzt kam Frieden　愛し人よ 宵待ちの我が人よ Bei letzt kam Frieden　辿り着くや あと一里で 故郷へ Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Bei letzt kam Frieden itoshi hito yo yoimachi no waga hito yo Bei letzt kam Frieden tadoritsukan ano natsukashii furusato he tabidachi no toki wa asatsuyu ni nakinurete "kanarazu ya kaere" koyubi karamase no ni saku hana ni omokage kasanete wa nagareru kumo ni yume nosete kusa moyuru oka koereba kaze kaoru hanabatake ichirin no wasurenagusa migushi ni sasu sono hi made higureshi tabiji de kaze no ne ni izanaware shizukeki mori he to suikomaretari hana saki midare izumi wa waki afure arasoi wa mou yume no ato yokotaeru kusa no ue ni yawaki kaze fukiwataru kurikaeshi kodama suru wa "kimi yukita mou koto nakare" Bei letzt kam Frieden itoshi hito yo yoimachi no waga hito yo Bei letzt kam Frieden tadoritsuku ya ato ichiri de furusato he Long English Translation At last, came Peace; Dear beloved person Dear my people who are waiting for dusk At last, came Peace; I’m almost there Until my birthplace that I miss dearly When I set out for this journey Our tears were like morning dew "Make sure you will return" Our little fingers were linked On blooming flowers in the field I pile up memories On flowing clouds, I place dreams If I cross the hill where grasses sprouts I will reach a flower bed that smell of the wind A single forget-me-not flower I put on your hair on that day When the sun set in this journey I was lured by the wind’s voice Into a quiet forest I was absorbed Flowers blooming in profusion Springs overflowing in warmth Conflicts have already become a remain of dream Laying down on top of grass Gentle breeze blowing across The voice that echoes repeatedly tells me, "You must not travel anymore" At last, came Peace; Dear beloved person Dear my people who are waiting for dusk At last, came Peace; I’m almost there Until my birthplace just one more village Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Liebe〜望郷〜 can be found on Sana's album, ボクをさがしに. Trivia *'Liebe〜望郷〜' is Tomoaki Hirono's first song with Sanae Shintani in BEMANI. *On the American iTunes page for ボクをさがしに, Liebe〜望郷〜's title was changed to Liebe ~nostalgia~. *'Liebe〜望郷〜's' EASY, Standard and Battle NORMAL, and Battle HYPER charts have their notecounts tied. Music Comment Near the end of his journey, he sang a song of homesickness using his mandolin. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Gekidan Record Songs Category:Gekidan Record feat. Sana Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs